Shadow Moon
by DurinsDaughter67
Summary: Lindsey Armour's life was thrown out of balance when she was 16. One day she was living a semi-normal life and the next she was being hunted. Since then she has never been back to Beacon Hills. But when Derek Hale returns to the town, Lindsey joins him. Horrors of her past find her when a family of hunters return, and a boy is bitten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for giving this story a chance! Please give the first chapter some grace! Thank you all so much!**

Lindsey Armour sat out on the porch…or what was left of it. Her green eyes watched the darkness as she listened to the cops combing the forest. The wind blew through the trees moving her dark wavy hair. Derek was out looking for Laura…It had been hours.

"Did you find her?" Lindsey stood quickly as Derek emerged from the trees.

"No." He replied in an annoyed and frustrated tone, "I'm gonna look again in the morning. Too many cops." He walked inside the house. Lindsey began to follow when a gust of wind blew through the trees running through her hair. Immediately she stopped smelling the air, a scent on the wind sent a shiver down her spine.

"Lindsey." Derek's voice called. Lindsey looked over at him snapping out of her daze.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked around before nodding slowly, "yeah…I just…"

"What?" He took a few steps closer.

"Nothing." She shook her head and entered the house

"Are you alright being back here?" He asked his voice low, and laced with concern.

"Course." Lindsey replied shutting the door. Derek looked at her, not believing what she said.

"What?!" She exclaimed. Derek crossed his arms and continued to look at her with the same expression on his face

"I'm fine." She retorted pulling off her leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath.

"Mhm." Derek nodded slowly.

"I am!"

"I can hear your heartbeat jump."

"Well-I-I" Lindsey struggled to come up with an excuse.

"You?"

"Shut up Hale." She walked away waving her hand at him.

"That wasn't a denial." He called back.

That night the two slept on the floor in the charred living room with sleeping bags. Derek was fast asleep beside Lindsey, but her mind couldn't stop thinking about the scent. It was odd, she didn't recognize it, and yet it seemed familiar. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair. Careful not to wake Derek, Lindsey stood and walked out of the room and onto the front porch. The cold air wrapped around the house. Taking in a deep she sat on the steps watching the dark.

"Are you alright?" She heard Derek's sleepy voice ask. Turning she saw him walking towards her. Her head turned back to the trees as Derek sat beside her.

"It's been a long time since we've been back." Derek said looking around.

"It has." Lindsey replied with a nod.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I've gotta be." She looked over meeting his eyes. He nodded. Gently she laid her head on his shoulder. Derek wrapped his arm around her side as he pulled her closer. Lindsey's eyes began to close as she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly a deep and loud growl ripped through the woods.

"What was that?" Lindsey whispered looking around quickly.

"I don't know." Derek's eyes darted from place to place, "inside."

She pushed herself from the porch, and looked around once more before heading towards the door. Suddenly she stopped as a red glow shown out of the corner of her eye. Quickly Lindsey turned to the right, the light was gone. Swallowing she entered the house, leaving the dark at the door.

The next morning, when Lindsey woke Derek was gone. No doubt he was out combing the woods before the police searched again. In all honesty there wasn't much to do around the house, although it was fine. Lindsey wasn't big on socializing, but she could say she had better social skills than Derek. Lindsey found herself walking around the Hale property that morning while the air was still cool. It had been such a long time since either of them had been here…In some way it pleased Lindsey to be back but whenever she closed her eyes, she could still see the fire…hear the screams…She could still feel the sting of the-.

Lindsey whirled around quickly as the sounds of digging reached her ears. She began to run back to the house as quickly as her two feet could go. Finally her feet slowed as Derek came into view. He was digging a hole by the side of the house. As Lindsey neared she could see something wrapped in burlap fabric, the smell of blood filled her nose.

"Derek." Lindsey called but he didn't seem to hear her. He plunged the shovel harshly into the dirt over and over again until he finished the large hole. Tossing the shovel to the side he made to pick up the body, his eyes red from tears. He gently laid the body down into the ground before picking the shovel up again. Lindsey took it from his reach. Derek looked at her question in his eyes.

"Go get cleaned up, I got this." She told him nodding to the house. Derek looked at her before giving a small nod and leaving towards the house. Lindsey turned back to the hole and began to shovel the dirt back into the ground. Letting out a deep breath Lindsey stuck the shovel in the ground and stared at the fresh grave.

"I'm sorry Laura." She whispered brushing hair away from her face.

"Here." Derek came over. He was dressed in a new shirt, his hands covered in gloves. He handed her a pair, while in his left hand held rope intertwined with wolfsbane. The two began to lay the rope in circles around the grave digging it into the ground. At the end, Derek sealed the spell by tying the end of the rope to a wolfsbane plant and setting it into the ground. Lindsey stood back with Derek removing her gloves.

"There's something else." Derek said.

"What?" Lindsey looked over at him.

"I think…" Derek began taking in a deep breath, "I think a boy was _bitten_."

"What are we gonna do?" Lindsey asked.

"We don't have to do anything." Derek responded.

"We've got to do something." Lindsey retorted from where she was sitting.

"Why?" Derek looked over at her.

"Because he could use our help."

"We don't even know if he's gonna turn." Derek mumbled.

"Well, he isn't dead."

"Yet." Derek rolled his eyes. Lindsey opened her mouth to respond when noise reached my ears.

"I think someone's back…" Slowly she walked towards the door, "listen."

"Stay here." Derek replied after a moment, before walking out the house.

"No." Lindsey responded matter of factory and followed.

"Really?" He looked back at her.

"Yes." She replied firmly. He sighed before continuing to walk. As they approached two voices reached Lindsey's ear more clearly.

"What are you two doing here?" Derek asked his voice stern. The two boys both froze. Lindsey listened carefully as their heart beats jumped.

"Uh…we were, uh…" The skinnier one tried to find an explanation.

"This is private property." Derek snapped, "you're trespassing."

"S-Sorry." The other one said, he was bigger, and had longer hair, "we're looking for my…inhaler." Lindsey cocked her head to the side slightly studying the one with long hair. looked at him. Something is off…Her own voice rang in her head. His heartbeat was strong for an asthmatic, so were his lungs.

"Leave." Derek warned before tossing the boy his inhaler from his pocket.

"Right," the smaller one nodded. Lindsey looked at them both once more before following Derek away.

"Did you notice something odd about the one with longer hair?" Lindsey asked Derek as they walked back.

"They were both odd." He retorted.

"No, I mean, couldn't you hear him breathing?"

"Yes." Derek answered.

"It was normal." She replied, "but he said, the inhaler was his."

"What are you getting at Lins?" Derek looked at her.

"You said earlier, that you thought someone had been bitten?"

"It was just a guess." Derek responded.

"But what if it wasn't?" She stopped and grabbed his arm, "what if that boy was bitten?"

"We don't know that." Derek replied shaking his head.

"We could find out." Lindsey suggested. Derek looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"If he did get the bite then full moon is gonna be a problem for him" Derek sighed.

"And we can help?" Lindsey asked looking over at him. He nodded sternly, "we're going to have too, or else he could expose us."

"He's gonna freak out." Lindsey responded.

"Don't they all?" Derek asked as they approached the house.

"I didn't." Lindsey shrugged, "well…not completely."

"You were somewhat prepared." Derek gestured to her, "you knew what was happening."

"We still need a plan for the full moon." Lindsey nodded.

"Hopefully he just runs into the woods." Derek responded.

"For some reason, I don't think that's gonna happen." Her head shook.

"Hopefully he doesn't kill anyone before we get to him." Derek responded before walking towards the house.

"Is that your try for optimism?" Lindsey called following, "cause if it is, we really need to work on it!" Derek chuckled softly.

"You're laughing?" She asked in a sarcastic surprised tone, "thank god, Derek Hale as a sense of humor, we're saved!" Lindsay walked into the house only to be pulled to the side, as Derek pressed his lips against her.

"How about that? That surprising?" He asked still holding her close.

"Nah." She shook her head, "I already knew you were a good kisser." Lindsey smiled before setting her lips to his again.

 _Coughing Lindsey fell to the ground of the forest._

 _"Lindsey." Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "come on, we have to keep moving."_

 _Lindsey hoisted herself up and began to run again. Suddenly Derek stopped, Lindsey stumbled into him._

 _"What is it?" She questioned urgently._

 _"They're getting closer." He replied his eyes glowing blue._

 _"Get down!" Derek dropped to the ground pulling Lindsey with him. She landed in the dirt just before an arrow flew over her head._

 _"You can't run forever little sister!" The voice yelled, "I will find you!"_

Lindsey shot up out of sleep, a cry escaping her lips. Hands reached for her, but she screamed again pushing them away, scrambling backwards.

"Lins!"

"Lindsey! Stop!" Derek grabbed her hands, pulling her closer, "Lindsey stop, it's alright!" Lindsey stopped struggling and looked straight at Derek, tears ran down her face.

"Derek…" She croaked out before looking around frantically.

"You're alright." Derek moved his thumb to wipe away her tears, "what was it?"

"Nightmare…the night…the night we-" Lindsey swallowed her chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"The night we left." Derek cupped the side if her face with his hand. She nodded shutting her eyes taking in a shaky breath. Derek pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her, "it's over. That's over."

"No…" Lindsey whimpered pulling away slightly to look up at him, "the other night, I-I knew I recognised the scent. It has just been so long I couldn't place it…" Derek looked at her with concern.

"It's them Derek. They came back, just as we have." She whispered.

"We'll be fine." Derek said as he slid on his jacket the next morning.

"They're gonna kill me." Lindsey said to herself from where she sat on the sleeping bag, her legs pulled tightly to her chest, "they're gonna kill you…"

"Lins." Derek knelt down infront of her, "nothing's gonna happen to me, or you." Lindsey looked up at him before nodding.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Stay here." He got up and walked to the door. Lindsey nodded, Derek looked at her once more before leaving and shutting the door behind him. As soon as Lindsey heard his car drive away, she changed her clothes, picked up her jacket and ran out the door. Stopping for a moment she took in a deep breath before taking off running towards town. Her feet carried her swiftly to the edge of the forest. She turned to the left and continued to the run through the trees. After a while Lindsey stopped and began to walk, she soon found herself walking through a neighborhood. It was a nice one, expensive houses, and happy families. The same scent was in the air, Lindsey followed it. Finally she stopped in front of a house. Her stomach turned as her ears recognised the voice from inside. It was a male voice, one she had not heard for a long time.

"Why…" She whispered to herself, "why did you come back?" After awhile she began to walk back the way she came. Lindsey was pulled from her thoughts as a black Chevrolet Camaro pulled up beside her. Lindsey stopped and looked to the side as the car stopped.

"Get in." Derek ordered. Lindsey looked over at him, sighing she got in the passenger seat. Once the door shut, Derek took off.

"What were you doing?" Derek grumbled tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"I had to see." Lindsey mumbled.

"I told you to stay put." Derek replied.

"When have I ever been good as listening?" She asked. Derek mumbled something to himself before letting out a long breath.

"Did you find anything out?"

"No." Lindsey shook her head. The two sat in silence for the ride home, Derek parked and got out of the car without a word. Lindsey followed and sat on the stairs as Derek began his work out.

"Did you find out anything?" She finally asked.

"He's going to a party tonight. He's an idiot." Derek commented as he performed push ups on the floor, in what used to be the living room. "Pretty sure he's in love." He spoke again between push-ups, "so he's even more of an idiot." Derek scoffed. Lindsey rolled her eyes before she walked over to Derek and swiftly stepped up onto his back.

"Really?" He asked turning his head to the side watching her from a side view.

"You think being in love is stupid?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't say that." Derek answered, "no can you please get off?"

"No." Lindsey shook my head, "you said Scott was even more stupid for being in love." Derek began to do push-ups again, although with the extra weight on his back it wasn't as quick.

"For being in love with a human." He replied, "I on the other hand, have a very capable werewolf mate."

"So…" Lindsey got off his back and raised an eyebrow, "your problem is that she isn't like us?"

"You and I both know, it will be a problem." Derek got up. Sighing Lindsey nodded slowly, Derek wasn't wrong.

"Where is this party at?"

"In town." He replied, "I know where. We need to be there."

"Okay." Lindsey nodded, "guess we're going to a party."

Derek parked the car down the street, kids were everywhere.

"Come on." Derek began to walk towards the house where the party was. The two stayed hidden on the other side of the street.

"There he is." Derek nodded towards Scott as he walked up to the house with a girl.

"Well, he's seen us." Lindsey announced watching Scott.

"Good." Derek replied, "maybe he'll make up his mind to leave." He turned to look up at the houses, "come on." He jumped onto one of the roofs in a single bound. Lindsey took one last look at the house before following Derek onto the roof.

"Do you think he'll last?" Lindsey asked as she leaned against Derek watching the party from afar.

"Not long." He replied, by his tone he was clearly bored. Lindsey laughed lightly.

"You get bored easily Hale."

"Mhm." He nodded setting his chin utop of Lindsey's head. They waited there for about an hour until suddenly Scott came running for the house.

"Derek." Lindsey sat up. Derek watched Scott for a moment before getting up, "come on." Lindsey followed Derek to the other end of the roof, before he jumped off. A girl ran out after Scott calling his name. Scott paid no mind to her, he fumbled with his car keys, before taking off.

"Scott wait!" The girl called, but Scott didn't.

"Allison." Derek called to the girl as we neared her. She turned around and looked at us with confusion, "I'm a friend of Scott's. My names Derek, this is Lindsey."

"What's going on?" The girl named Allison asked walking over to us.

"He's having some trouble." Derek answered, "let us give you a ride home." Allison looked at us for a moment before nodding, "thanks."

"Come on." Lindsey gave Allison a small smile before gesturing towards the car. Derek was driving while Allison was in the passenger seat, while Lindsey took the seat in the back.

"What is going on?" Allison asked once were on the road.

"Which way?" Derek asked as the car stood at two corners.

"Right." Allison told him, "what is going on?" Derek looked at Lindsey through the mirror. She shifted in her seat before begging to explain something believable.

"That is very vague." Allison replied.

"Scott will surely explain it better." Lindsey spoke up.

"Stop here." Allison replied, "this is my house." Derek nodded and stopped the car. Lindsey glanced out her window at the house, then back at Allison.

"Thanks." Allison spoke before getting out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as Lindsey shifted in her seat.

"Nothing." Lindsey shook her head, "now what's the plan?" Derek studied her for a moment before holding up a black jacket. Allisons jacket.

"We get Scott into the forest." He spoke before driving away. Lindsey nodded before glancing back at the house one last time.

"We should stay hidden until we Scott gets here." Derek explained as we ventured deep into the woods.

"He's gonna be pissed." Lindsey replied.

"Clearly." Derek retorted before hanging the jacket on a branch, "now we wait." Derek and Lindsey took refuge on an incline in the ground shaded by trees. Derek watched the coat carefully never taking his eyes off it. Thoughts flew through Lindsey's mind, pictures of the house, memories…

"Lins!" Derek called in a sharp whisper. Lindsey's eyes widened as one word fell from her lips.

" _Hunters_."

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thinks! THANKS!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this is not an actually chapter:( I'm looking for some insight that will effect how I write chapter two of Shadow Moon, so please let me know your opinion:)**

 **My question is, would you guys like me to keep writing the story thea way it is, or could I switch over to 1st person? So please please let me know what you think/want!:)**

 **Thank you all so much!**


	3. Running

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! PS: I switched to first person. Let me know what you think!:) Enjoy!**

"Hunters." The word fell from my lips. I whipped my head around looking through the dark.

"He's getting closer." Derek announced at a whisper. The scent of the hunters reached me, it was intoxicating and terrifying.

"Derek…" I whispered, if I spoke any louder I feared my voice would shake.

"He's here." Derek replied.

"Where is she?!" Scott demanded in a roar.

"She's safe." Derek replied his voice growing deeper and louder, "from you." I turned my gaze to Scott, just as Derek jumped from where we were hiding. He grabbed Scott, tossing him to the side, Scott taking Derek with him. They tumbled in the dirt a few times before Derek pinned Scott against a tree growling at him.

"What did you do with her?!" Scott demanded again. Voices reached my ears, running I made my way over to Derek. Scott, looked at me with wide eyes.

"Derek," I whispered urgently.

"They're already here." Derek told him, "run." His hand grabbed my hand pulling me away at a running speed.

"We can't just leave him!" I hissed causing Derek to stop. He glanced around quickly before giving a quick nod, "follow me." And running back towards the hunters. My ears could hear them talking, Scott groaning in pain. Derek and I made our way around the hunters, so we came up behind them. Derek grabbed one, tossing him away, I grabbed the other backhanding him into a tree. The leader turned in our direction, but we were gone. I ran over to Scott ripping the arrow from his arm and the tree.

"Come on." Derek grabbed him and my hand pulling us away at a run. When we were far enough away Scott dropped to the ground with a grunt. Looking around I tried to settle my heartbeat. I looked over to see Derek looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Told you they were back." I breathed out.

"Who were they?!" Scott demanded as he looked at us both.

"Hunters." Derek replied looking at him, "the kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us?! You mean you two!" Scott exclaimed in anger, "you did this to me!" He glared at Derek. I watched as Derek looked at him with wide eyes and annoyance.

"Is it really that bad Scott?" He took a few steps closer, "that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?" His eyes looked down at Scott coldly, "you've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott replied squinting up at Derek.

"You will." I spoke up, Scott looked at me with disbelief and shook his head.

"And you're gonna us, if you want to learn how to control it." Derek told him before bending down holding his shoulder, "so, you, me and Lindsey. We're family now." He looked him in the eyes before walking away. Scott continued to breath heavily.

"Get out of the forest." I warned before turning to follow Derek. We moved quickly out of the forest and into his car.

"Did they see your face?" Derek asked as he started the car.

"No." I shook my head sinking into the seat, "but Scott saw there's…he's gonna be in shock when he finds out."

"What about you?" Derek spoke. I glanced at him skeptically.

"You know this whole, constant 'are you okay' thing is getting slightly weird."

"Really?" Derek scoffed, "I had to shake you awake from a nightmare."

"More of a memory, than a nightmare."

"You were still terrified." He retorted.

"And you are still slightly annoying." I replied giving him a smile. He let out a short laugh. After that we drove for a bit and were almost back to the Hale house before something

"I can tell you're anxious about something." He glanced at me.

"Scott has got a lot to learn." I spoke shrugging, "it'll be had for him." Suddenly Derek moved to the right side of the street and pulled over.

"Derek what are you doing?"

"That isn't all that's bothering you." He turned his body towards me.

"Oh god…" I rubbed my forehead. Derek continued to look at me with a questioning expression.

"I'm dealing." My voice was just above a whisper, as I,sunk back into the seat, "let me."

"Not alone." He responded.

"Then you're gonna have to deal with just okay right now." Slowly Derek nodded, we didn't say anything else until we got home.

"He's not gonna be able to control it." Derek spoke walking into the house.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked letting the door swing shut.

"Watch him, make sure he doesn't shift." He answered.

"Stalk him." I noted, "your plan is to stalk him?"

"Watch him." Derek retorted.

"Okay," I put my hands up in mock. surrender, "sure." Derek pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the couch.

"So how are we going to not stalk him?" I questioned sitting on the couch, it was. Still somewhat comfortable.

"Pretty sure there is lacrosse practice tomorrow morning. We need to see how he reacts to that. It's a violent game." He explained.

"And what if…" I let the word linger on my lips, "he loses control?"

"Hopefully he regains it before killing someone." Derek replied.

"Lovely bright side you've got there." I responded.

"Am I wrong?" He looked at me.

"…Not technically." I leaned back onto the couch. Derek laid down on his sleeping bag.

"We should buy a mattress."

"And put it where?" He asked.

"Somewhere." I shrugged. I could hear him chuckling softly, a low rumble in his chest. I smiled to myself before closing my eyes, slowly my hearing tuned listening to Derek's heartbeat.

"What…what are we doing about Laura?" I asked softly.

"Find who killed her." Derek replied.

"And then?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Kill them." He replied. Slowly I nodded. That's what I thought…

"Why didn't you ever play lacrosse?" I asked the next morning pulling a clean shirt out of a bag.

"I preferred basketball." He replied tugging on his jacket.

"Less violent?" I asked pulling a grey tank-top over my head.

"Pretty much." He replied, "come on." Grabbing my jacket I followed him out the door.

"So you could help Scott with control." I walked to the passenger side of the car.

"Unless he doesn't want me too, and kills someone." Derek answered before getting into the car.

"Perfect." I replied sarcastically, "Wonderful teaching method."

"Are you going to get into the car?" Derek asked. With a nod I got into the car and shut the door. We were at the school within a few minutes. We made our way to the lacrosse field, watching the practice from behind the bleachers. The coach was making the players do one on ones. Nothing interesting happened for a while until Scott went up against a player, and got thrown to his back. The coach yelled at him and told him to do the run again. I watched him carefully as he ran at the other boy again, this time his heart was going faster, he was angry. In a split second he collided with the other player, throwing him backwards. I stood up straighter as Scott fell to his knees groaning.

"He's angry." Derek watched as Stiles hastily lead Scott off the field.

"He's shifting." I spoke my eyes following them, "stay here, make sure no one follows them."

"Where are you going?" He looked at me in question.

"To help." I answered before running after them, not giving Derek time to argue. When I got into the school I could hear growls, and the banging of metal.

"Crap." I hissed and began to run towards the locker rooms. I whipped around the corner into the room just as Scott prepared to lunge at Stiles. Bolting towards him, my hands grasped his shirt and pulled him out of the way, putting him behind me. Scott turned to me his eyes glowing with anger, as he growled. I growled back my eyes shining green, warning him not to come any closer.

"Scott, stop!" I snapped backing up slowly. He didn't listen, I don't think he even heard me. He growled again, more dangerously this time, his eyes fixed behind me on Stiles. Quickly I looked around for anything that would wake him up without hurting him.

"Stiles, get back." I hissed just before Scott jumped at us. I caught him and tossed him to the side, into lockers. He got back up again unphased.

"Here!" Stiles called and tossed me a fire-extinguisher. Quickly I pulled the metal clip loose, and aimed the tube at Scott. When he tried to lunge at us again, I pressed the trigger covering him with white. He shrunk away growling that eventually became a human cry. Quickly I stopped spraying him as he rubbed his eyes. Letting out a long breath I set the fire-extinguisher on the ground.

"You alright?" I looked at Stiles. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good." I began to walk out as Stiles walked towards his friend, I reached out and stopped him, putting my hand to his chest.

"He can never do that again." I warned my tone low, "or else next time, you'll have to deal with Derek." Stiles nodded quickly, removing my hand I continued out the door.

"Anyone dead?" Derek asked waiting by the car.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"You smell like chemicals." He looked at me slightly confused.

"Did you know that fire-extinguishers work on Werewolfs?" I asked waltzing over to the car.

"You used a fire-extinguisher on him?" Derek looked like he could almost laugh.

"Well I didn't want to bash his head in." I replied before letting out a breath looking straight at Derek, "Derek…he had no control."

"Did you know you were there?" Derek asked.

"Doubt he'd remember, and he didn't see me after he came too." I replied.

"He can't play in the game this weekend." Derek replied walking over to the driver side and getting in.

"How do you know it's this weekend?" I asked.

"Heard the coach talking about it."

"You really think you can stop him?" I asked.

"I can try." He started the car and drove away.

"How?" I asked but he didn't say anything, "wonderful plan." I watched out the window

"Gonna go for a run." I announced taking off my jacket, and pulled out tennie-shoes from my bag.

"It evening." Derek looked out the window as he stopped his workout routine.

"I know." I nodded, "you do push-ups, I run. In the evening."

"Be careful." He said crossing his arms.

"I will be." I answered and put a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving. I walked a few yards from the house before breaking into a light jog. As I ran thoughts ran through my head, in all honesty I didn't really have any idea what to do…what I could do…I was snapped out of my thoughts when a loud roar sounded through the forest making me skid to a halt. Quickly I turned in a circle looking around, trying to locate the source of the roar.

"Derek?" I called, now realizing how far down the sun was in the sky. There came no answer, the forest seemed still, but then a low threatening growl reached my ears. Goosebumps lined my skin, and I began to breath deeper.

"Derek…?" I asked again before clearing my throat. I didn't think he followed me… I could feel eyes on me, the air stank of anger, making my stomach turn. Slowly I began to back up when a dark shape ran past me from behind. I twirled around my eyes shifting to green, as a low growl escaped me lips. There was nothing there. I whirled around just to see the creature running towards me again, swiftly I jumped over it landing on all fours behind it. The creature was gone, my eyes darted from place to place when suddenly I felt something collide with my body, sending my flying through the air. I let out a scream as a sharp pain engulfed my left side. Slowly I pulled my hand away, revealing a large gash in my lower side, blood sinking into my shirt. Looking around I saw nothing, the creature was gone.

"Son of a gun." I groaned and stood up slowly still holding my side. Looking down at the wound I found it wasn't healing.

"Dammit." I cursed before slowly beginning to make my way back to the Hale house. By the time I could see the house darkness had taken the light. My feet trudged into the house, as I did my best to keep my breath steady. Leaning against the doorway, I saw a figure inside pacing back and forth holding something to it's ear.

"Derek" I called clearing my throat.

"Lindsey!" He turned and ran to me pulling me towards him, "what happened?"

"Uhh…" I began as Derek helped her to the couch, "I had an incident in the woods."

"What kind of incident?" Derek asked as he looked at me in concern before looking at the wound.

"Pretty sure I was attacked." I hissed through my teeth, "it-it was a werewolf."

"An Alpha." Derek added, "wounds from Alpha's heal slower."

"Yeah. I'm getting that now." I shifted uncomfortably, "it really, really hurts." Derek went quiet thinking for a moment before turning and rummaging through a bag before he pulled out white bandages.

"Here." He placed a large one on the wound, "you think it was the same one that bit Scott?"

"I assume so." I breathed out, "how did it go with Scott?" I remembered that Derek went to talk to him.

"He won't play the game." Derek replied.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Pain shot up my side as I tried to shift into a more comfortable position

"Not yet." Derek retorted resting against the couch once he finished placing the bandage on my side.

"You aren't actually gonna kill him right?" I shut my eyes slowly but then opened them again as Derek remained quiet.

"Derek." I attempted to sit up.

"Stop moving."

"Start talking." I replied.

"If I have too." Was all he said.

"He's a kid Derek."

"He could be a danger, if he plays in that game and shifts, then that puts you and I in danger." Derek explained.

"So teach him control." I argued.

"He doesn't want my help Lindsey." He replied in a stern tone.

"What he wants and what he needs are two different things."

"That doesn't change the fact that I can't help him, if he doesn't let me." Derek retorted crossing his arms and leaning his head back closing his eyes. I could tell he was stressed, and worried from the chemosignals he was giving off. Gently I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." I spoke, my voice just above a whisper.

"Mhm?" Derek opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, I nodded back before closing my eyes again settling into the couch. Again I moved, trying to get comfortable, after a long sigh, I finally just stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I heard Derek ask.

"Can't sleep." I replied.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not dream." I replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." I replied, knowing that if I said yes, Derek wouldn't sleep much tonight, and he needed his sleep.

"Just try shutting your eyes." He replied softly in a tired tone.

"Okay." I took in a deep breath, but kept my eyes open. A while later, Derek fell asleep, and I was still staring up at the ceiling.

Don't dream…Don't dream…

I shot up from sleep breathing heavily, wincing at the pain from my side. Looking around frantically, I found the sun was shining to brightly to be morning.

"Derek?" I called running a hand through my hair. After a moment Derek walked into the room.

"You're up." He spoke kindly.

"You let me fall asleep." I glared at him.

"I did." He nodded before fishing through a bag and pulled out another bandage and handed it to me.

"Why?" I asked irritation lacing my voice.

"You need sleep." He replied folding his arms over his chest while I lifted my shirt to change the bandage, "what's going on Lins?"

"The nightmares are worse." I sighed standing up slowly.

"That's why you don't want to sleep." He replied softly.

"I don't know how to make them stop." I replied gritting my teeth. The fact that I had no control over something like my own mind was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Is it always the same dream?" Derek asked now only feet from me. I nodded.

"Same dream. Different parts."

"What parts?" He asked. I looked up at him staying quiet.

"Us running, same old same old."

"What about when you got bit?" Derek asked.

"Sometimes." I answered with a nod, "but usually it's more of being…hunted." Derek was about to say something when Scott yelled his name from outside the house.

"He sounds pissed." I commented.

"Scott." Derek replied with a sigh, "stay here."

"Gladly." I replied and began to rummage through my bag for clean clothes. Derek walked out of the room grumbling something under his breath, after a few moments I could hear them outside.

"Stay away from her!" Scott shouted, "she doesn't know anything!"

"No? You think your buddy Stiles can just google Werewolfs and now you've got all the answers?" The two argued, when suddenly Derek was back inside.

"He's not gonna listen is he." I watched him leave from a window.

"Doesn't seem like it." Derek replied.

"What are you gonna do if he try's to play?" I asked turning to look at him, almost afraid of the answer.

"Stop him." Derek replied simply.

"Gonna elaborate on that?" I asked, but he didn't answer, "wonderful, thank you for the insight."  
...

It was evening and Derek was dragging me to the gas station so he could wash his car.

"Why night?" I asked as we drove away from the house.

"We wanna keep a low profile." Derek explained. I nodded before asking another question.

"Why do I have to cone with you though?"

"You got attacked the other day." Derek explained pulling up to a stop sign and glancing over at me, "really think I'm gonna let you out of my sight? With a group of them hanging around?"

"Fair enough." I nodded and fell silent as we drove. When we made it to the gas station Derek hopped out and began to fill the car up with gas. I listened to the crickets.

"What's wrong?" I heard Derek ask. I shrugged as I heard him finish with the gas, and footsteps retreating. I began to fiddle with the Triskelion necklace on my neck, when suddenly a package of gummy-worms landed in my lap. I looked up at Derek and smiled.

"You aren't as tough as most believe Derek Hale." I saw Derek smile a rare smile and chuckle lightly at my remark before proceeding to wash the windows.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing now." I held up the bag of gummy worms, "I have candy."

"You are such a kid." Derek shook his head his voice still light.

"And you aren't?" I exclaimed grinning, "you are just a puppy Derek!"

"I am not!" He shook his head.

"Yes you are." I replied.

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"No."

"Yes." I smiled again. He looked at me for a moment before letting out a light breath.

"Fine. But," he got in the car and turned towards me, "only for you." I felt a soft smile spread across my face. Leaning over I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay." I nodded before I felt his hand cup my neck as he pulled me closer setting his lips to mine.

We arrived back at the Hale house about an hour later, everything completely dark. Suddenly Derek stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" I asked looking around myself.

"…Nothing." He shook his head, "come on." He pulled me to his side as we walked up to the house.

"Did you smell something?" I asked once we were in the house

"Something just felt off." He murmured before turning to look at me. He. Must have sensed that I was concerned because he quickly countered, "it's nothing Lins."

"Okay." I nodded and tossed off my jacket slowly lowering myself onto my sleeping bag. I felt Derek lie down, and then after a few minutes his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I turned into his chest sucking in a long breath, taking in his smell of cologne and leather. I closed my eyes trying to will myself to sleep for awhile, before opening my eyes again.

"Derek?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He replied. I swallowed before continuing.

"You…you love me right?" A small knot pulled in my stomach, and I swore I felt him smirk.

"Der?" I asked after he didn't answer right away.

"Until the stars fall from the heavens." He hummed gently, "and the moon itself catches fire." I felt my body relax at the words.

"Thank you." I mumbled closing my eyes and finally letting sleep take me.  
...

" _Lindsey_."

"Lindsey. Up."

My eyes opened as Derek pulled me up looking around.

"Derek." I shook my head still in a sleepy haze, "what's wrong?"

"Cops." Derek growled pushing my jacket into my arms.

"What?" My. eyes widened, "why?" I exclaimed in a hushed tone. Derek stayed. Quiet for. a few moments before shaking his head.

"Scott." He turned and looked at me, "go out the back. Don't stop running."

"What?! No, Derek I''m. not gonna leave you." I protested before a loud knock sounded on the door.

"They can't hold me." Derek replied, "I haven't killed anyone." His eyes took turns looking at the door then back to me looking into mine, "do you really wanna risk getting arrested and announcing to them that you're here?"

"No." I slowly shook my head looking at the door before looking back at him, "don't piss them off anymore."

"I'll try." He bent his neck and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before pushing me to the back as he walked towards the door. Silently I made it to the remainder of the back of the house and ran out into the woods.

 **Hope you all liked it, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Reminders

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

My feet kept running, I thought about stopping, but it seemed they wouldn't let me. Suddenly a loud noise sounded snapping me from my thoughts, I stumbled back covering my ears. I looked around and saw a old blue jeep.

"Lindsey?!" Stiles swung the door open, "thank god!" I growled looking at him.

"Oh…" Stiles swallowed, "hey, I uh…I need your help."

"You need my help?" I grumbled walking towards him, my blood beginning to boil.

"Yes." He nodded frantically. I could hear his heartbeat speed up. Grabbing his shirt I pulled him closer.

"You just got Derek arrested!" I snapped, "and you want my help?"

"Mhm." He nodded again quickly, "Scott, kinda went crazy, and uh…jumped out of the car."

"So, you lost him." I raised an eyebrow, Stiles nodded, "and you need my help to find him."

"Yeah…" He let out a breath.

"Why should I help you?" I asked growling again.

"Wow, you are just like Derek…" He cleared his throat, "look I really don't want anyone to die. Including Scott."

"But throwing Derek in jail is okay?!" I laughed harshly.

"Hey, he killed someone! We are trying to avoid that!" He exclaimed. My grip tightened on his shirt before I slowly let him go.

"You don't know anything." I looked down and spoke quietly before clearing my throat, "which way did he go?"

"I-I don't know." Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you have anything of his?" I asked.

"Uhh…" He turned and began to look through his jeep, before pulling out a jacket and handing it to me, "here." I took it and put it to my nose, smells filling my head. Tossing the jacket back to Stiles, I took in a deep breath trying to catch his scent.

"I think he's headed back into town." I announced walking over to the passenger side of Stiles jeep and climbed in.

"What… are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"You wanted me to help find him." I replied, "my mate just got arrested, so I don't have car." I looked over at him, "so drive." He looked at me before letting out a breath and began to drive.

"So, uh…what do you think is happening to him?" Stiles asked after awhile.

"He's losing control." I replied bluntly, "shifting, his scent is beginning to change."

"Yeah, I got that, how do we stop it?" He glanced over at me. I shrugged slightly looking around.

"Oh, come on, you gotta tell me something." Stiles begged.

"I don't actually." I shook my head, "just if we find him, let me handle it."

"I can help!" He protested, "he's my friend!" I looked at him unamused.

"If he hurts me, I can heal. If he hurts you?" I asked, "not good. Trust me." Suddenly Stiles pulled off the side of the road and stopped turning towards me.

"Trust you?" He asked, "I don't know anything about you!" I glared at him, but kept quiet.

"Trust goes both ways." He continued as I heard his heart speed up, "and I know nothing about you." He continued, "there isn't even any records of you!"

"What?" I asked turning towards him.

"Lindsey Armour?" Stiles asked, "you don't exist. I checked!"

"How?" I growled. He swallowed before answering slowly.

"I…checked the police records, alright." He replied with a shrug, "and there is no record of you. Anywhere."

"I haven't been arrested." I answered.

"Well, there aren't even birth records." Stiles shot back. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "how do you know that?" I asked turning my body towards him.

"My father is the Sheriff." Stiles gulped before continuing, "so, who are you?"

"…No one of your concern." I let him go and sunk into the seat.

"Uh, yes, my concern!" He laughed, "you are a werewolf! Were you born? Or were you bitten?" I glanced over at him staying silent.

"Come on! You want us to trust you right?" Stiles asked, "and another thing, why and how are you even with Derek? Because, I mean, you don't seem as…murderous as him." I rolled my eyes but didn't answer.

"Just give me something!" Stiles pleaded.

"He saved me." I looked over at Stiles, "without Derek, I would have been dead, a long time ago."

"Saved you from what?" Stiles asked quickly, "you just gave me more questions!"

"Oh well." I sighed and looked straight ahead. I heard Stiles breath in before speaking.

"Do you know where to go next?" He asked.

"His scent is everywhere. He's moving fast." I answered looking around.

"I think I know where he's going." Stiles turned the car down a road.

"Where?" I asked looking around, this part of town looking more familiar.

"Allison." Stiles answered. As soon as he said the name my stomach flipped.

"What?" I asked as we neared the house, "no, no Stiles, turn around." I spoke sitting up in the seat.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Just turn around!" I snapped my eyes searching the property.

"Okay! Okay!" He turned to steering wheel, "now what?"

"Take me back to the forest." I ordered, my breathing speeding up..

"We need to find Scott." Stiles protested.

"I know." I replied before whispering to myself, "the cars weren't in the driveway…"

"What? What cars?" Stiles asked.

"The cars! They weren't in the driveway!" I snapped, "they are looking for the other Werewolf that was with Derek! Me! Alright? If I'm back in the forest I can fight them better."

"Fight them?!" Stiles exclaimed, "the hunters?!"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You're gonna fight them?!"

"Yes! Now drive!" I yelled, my eyes glowing.

"Oh my god!" Stiles gripped the steering wheel tighter. We made it deep into the forest.

"Let me out here." I unbuckled and barely waited to open the door before Stiles could stop.

"Lindsey! What in the world are you doing?!" Stiles exclaimed as I jumped from the car.

"Get out of here Stiles, get out of the forest." I warned looking around.

"Why?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't want to get you killed, now go!" I hissed, my ears hearing footsteps in the distance. With a grumble Stiles started his jeep and took off. Looking around I took in a deep breath. The sound of an arrow whizzing through the air reached my ears, I whirled around just in time to catch the arrow aimed at my heart.

"Smart." I spoke up snapping the arrows and tossing it to the ground, "crossbows are quieter than a gun." Nothing but silence answered me. The air filled with the smell of anger, and fear.

"Come on." I whispered looking around. I heard movement as footsteps came closer, suddenly another arrow whizzed through the air. My hand wrapped around, and tossed it to the side, just as another arrow pierced my knee. I let out a groan as I dropped to one knee.

"You aren't as good as you thought." The voice mocked coming closer. I looked up as a man approached a proud smirk on his face. I cursed under my breath and grasped the arrow trying to pull it out, it ripped from my skin just as a hard object collided with my head knocking me back. A small cry escaped my lips as I grabbed my head, trying to settle my vision.

"Look who came back." The man chuckled, "good to see you again Lindsey." My eyes glowed in anger, as I growled, "Zach."

"I'm glad you remember me." Zach knelt down staring at me, his crossbow still aimed at my heart, "look at you." He sighed, "and you held such promise princess."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped and kicked his feet out from under him before he could blink. Standing I kicked his stomach keeping him down. He laughed through his groaning.

"You think you're so tough." He let out a breath, "you aren't anything but a monster." His laugh turned to a growl as he jumped and threw his crossbow down, two daggers taking it's place in his hands.

"Don't do this Zach." I swallowed, "please."

"You're a killer." He spat. I shook my head, "only to defend myself!"

"You should have been dead years ago." He spat and lunged at me, the daggers going for my chest. I caught his arms, and began to squeeze them, just as his knee connected with my gut, just before his left hand broke free and slammed the hilt of the dagger against my skull. I stumbled back, shaking my head. Zach came at me again, as my head still ringing. I felt a shot of pain shoot up my leg as he dug the dagger deep into my skin. A dangerous growl came from my throat, just I gripped the dagger from my leg. Before he could react, I smashed the dagger into his shoulder hearing a crunch of bone. He fell to the ground, yelling curses. My eyes stayed glued to him, as the wounds in my body healed.

"You're a better…fighter than you used to be princess." Zach hissed through clenched teeth.

"Or you just got worse." I replied before crouching down in front of him, "do all of you know that we're back?" I asked my voice cold, Zach laughed painfully, "it's gonna be a good hunt." I glared at him, but slowly raised my head to look behind Zach. Urgent mumbled ran through the woods. Getting up I took a few step back before looking at Zach, my heartbeat jumping more.

"Now princess, how fast can you run?" He smirked. I gulped as my eyes still looked into the forest…the scent reached my nose and filled my head with memories…I pulled from my trance as Zach began to yell to the others. My leg connected with his head, knocking him out cold. Before my mind could fully decide on which direction to my legs took over, and just began to run. The sound of my heart filled my ear, along with the shouts of the group behind me. Suddenly my foot hooked under the ground and sent me stumbling onto the sidewalk. Scrambling to my feet I took off running down the street.

Soon I ended up at what I assumed was Stiles's house by the scent it gave off. Pulling myself through the window, I slumped onto the floor of Stiles's room, catching my breath. I looked up as Stiles came in, and jumped in surprise.

"Oh my-!" He shut the door quickly, "what are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." I replied with a heavy breath.

"So you just show up in my room after you told me to leave you in the forest!" Stiles replied, "to face, whatever!"

"Hunters." I replied, "hunters that now know Derek and I are here, because of you and Scott!" My tone hardened, anger returning to my veins, "and why? Because Scott wants to play in some game?! Now we can't even find him!"

"Derek killed someone!" Stiles exclaimed.

"No he didn't." I growled before speaking louder, "you and Scott have no idea what's going on here."

"Then enlighten me!" Stiles shot back putting his hands in the air, "what do you know about control? What do you know about the hunters? W-what do you know about Derek?!" I ran my hands through my hair before nodding slowly. I looked up at him, evening out my voice.

"Control takes time." I began, "especially for someone who was bitten."

"Okay," Stiles sat on his bed, "how did you learn?"

"Derek." I replied, "Werewolfs, can…tap into anger, so they control the shirt, and the anger doesn't control them."

"But anger makes Scott turn." Stiles countered confused, "do you use anger?"

"No." I shook my head, "I have an anchor, that keeps me from shifting completely."

"What is it?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Derek." I stated simply

"Is everything about Derek?!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hand up.

"No." I replied slowly, "he's my anchor, because he's my mate."

"Yeah well, Scott doesn't have a mate." Stiles replied.

"Then he'll have to use something else." I shrugged and leaned back. Stiles was quiet for a moment before blurting out, "but why Derek? It's just that, he doesn't seem like the…warmest person. Why not someone like your father or mother?"

"I don't have a father." I shook my head.

"Everyone has a father." Stiles answered gesturing to me.

"Not everyone." I answered through clenched teeth.

"Is…is that why you don't exist?" Stiles sat forward, "because of your father?" I stared at Stiles for a while before slowly shaking my head.

"Not just him."

"Then who?" Stiles continued quickly, "I am getting more questions than answers. Does this have something to do with the hunters?" I glared up at him, warning him to stop talking.

"Cause you, totally freaked out when we drove by the Argent's…" He was quiet before his eyes widened, "do you-do you know them?" He guessed. I felt a knot begin to form in my stomach, but I stayed quiet.

"Come on!" He pleaded, "you know something."

"They…" I began slowly, "they hunted me when I was younger."

"But you're still alive." Stiles noted. I rolled my eyes, "yes, I know. I was lucky."

"How did you beat them?"

"How many questions do you have?" I eyed him carefully.

"Just that one." He replied.

"I ran." I answered reluctantly, "I just ran."

Stiles opened his mouth again, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Stiles?" His father asked, "what are you doing?"

"N-nothing." Stiles coughed out, "just uh…getting ready for my lacrosse game."

"Alright." His father breathed out before walking away.

Stiles got up and walked to the bathroom. I began to tap my fingers on my thigh in a pattern. My gaze on the floor as Stiles got ready for his lacrosse game.

"So, are you coming to the game? He asked merging from the bathroom dressed in his gear.

"I suppose I have too, since Scott is probably going to show up, and you both stuck Derek in jail." I replied and stood up.

"Hey look, can we just drop that?" Stiles asked, "he's a murder, and scary!"

"In your opinion." I walked over to the window, "see you there."

"You could just take the stairs." Stiles announced. I shook my head before disappearing through the window.

It was cold as everyone gathered on the lacrosse field. I stayed standing on the far side of the bleachers as they filled up. People cheered as the team took the field, a shiver ran down my back as a intoxicating scent filled my nose. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, as my fingers tapped my thigh. As the game played out, I could smell the demise and anger coming from Scott.

"Crap…" I mumbled leaning on the metal pole. As the ref started the game I could hear Scott's heartbeat speed up. He caught the ball and jumped over a boy, running towards the goal. He dodged every player on the field and scored, and the crowd erupted into cheers. As the game neared the end, I could tell Scott was beginning to lose control. For a moment I thought he was going to run or attack when a voice filtered through the crowd. It was Allisons'. My eyes watched as Scott straightened and threw the ball in the net, winning the game. The crowd broke out into yells as they left the stands and ran onto the field. Cursing silently I moved a bit to try and find Scott, but he wasn't on the field. Taking in a deep breath I focused on trying to listen to his heart. After a moment it tuned in my ears as his heart raced. Suddenly it slowed, and became normal. Looking around the field, I could see Stiles and his dad, but not Allison. Catching Stiles's eye I motioned him over, pulling him behind the bleachers.

"His heartbeat slowed down." I told him, looking around, "he regained control…" I trailed off as I saw Stiles expression.

"What is it?" I took a step back.

"Derek." He said, "he's getting let out of jail. He's gonna be pissed isn't he?" Stiles asked in a tone that told me he already knew the answer.

"Most likely." I replied, "do you have Scott? I need to go find Derek."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, before I turned and began to run back to town. I skidded to a halt across the road from the police station. Policemen and women walked in and out of the station for a while before the door opened and Derek walked out. I felt a weight lift from my chest as I saw him.

"Derek!" I called holding my hand up. He jogged across the street, as he got closer I could tell he was angry, but immediately he wrapped his arms around me, and I graciously returned the hug tightly.

"You okay?" He asked pulling back a bit. I nodded smiling slightly.

"A whole lot better now." I replied.

"You're anxious." Derek noted looking at me with concern.

"Scott played." I continued quickly, "he didn't kill anyone, somehow he gained control." Derek looked at me for a moment, "how?"

"I don't know."

"…Is that blood?" He asked as his eyes landed on my jeans.

"There was an incident in the woods." I stated slowly.

"Hunters." Derek almost growled. I nodded, "they know we're here."

"Did he see you? Are you okay?" He asked grabbing hand and leading me towards his car.

"Fine, it was only Zach." I replied, "although I hit him in the head pretty hard, don't know if he'd remember…or if they would even believe him."

"Damnit." Derek mumbled yanking the door open, "this is gonna making finding the Alpha ten times harder."

"You're telling me." I retorted climbing into the car, "now we have to deal with hunters." Derek started the car, his grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles go white.

"You're angry at Scott and Stiles aren't you." I stated gently.

"They got me arrested, and announced us to the hunters." He grumbled.

"I know." I pushed the hair back from my face, and set a hand on his shoulder, "tried to explain to Stiles that you aren't evil."

"You talked to Stiles?" He looked at me skeptically.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." I responded in the same tone.

"Did you talk to Scott?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"No." I answered, placing my hand back in my lap, as he merged onto the street. Settling into my seat, I could feel my eyelids become heavier.

"Tired?" Derek's voice sounded.

"Mhm." I murmured before closing my eyes. The last thing I remember was the car shutting off and Derek pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!:)**


	5. Blood

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long, but here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

"What happened?" I asked sitting up on the bed. Derek had bought a mattress and placed up stairs in the least destroyed room in the house.

"The alpha." Derek answered pulling off his jacket and boots, "called Scott out against his will." He looked at me, "you didn't hear it did you."

"Nothing woke me up." I answered shaking my head, "is someone dead?"

"No, a bus driver was attacked. He's still alive." Derek answered rubbing his temple walking over to the bed.

"He could be helpful." I noted, "he could give us a lead?"

"Then there's the problem with Scott. He will be called out again…and if he does kill with the Alpha…" Derek laid back looking at the ceiling with a long sigh.

"Maybe he won't." I noted glancing back at him, before slowly laying down on his chest.

"Your hair is really soft." He mumbled threading his fingers through my hair softly.

"That's what happens when you take a shower." I replied with a small smile closing me eyes again. I heard him chuckle softly, and felt the rumble inside his chest.

"Shouldn't we do something?" I mumbled feeling his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Not at the moment." I heard him reply in a tired voice. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes close.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I whispered.

"Not really." He let out a soft breath.

"Okay." I smiled lightly before letting him fall into sleep. I sat up slowly as I heard a car.

"What is it?" Derek asked in a mumbled.

"Just a cop, it's fine." I spoke watching the man walk towards the house in small steps. I could smell the fear on him, while his dog barked in the back of the car. Slowly I focused on the dog, a second after the dog began to freak out, clamouring at the window. Hastily the man turned back towards the ca and drove off. I was about to turn back when I saw Scott appear out of the trees.

"Be quiet." I whispered quietly and he nodded confused.

"Did he leave?" Derek mumbled again.

"Yeah, yeah he's gone, I'm just gonna go down stairs for a second,make sure he kept driving." I said pulling on fresh clothing, and a jacket, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Derek replied before falling back to sleep. I opened the door and shut it quietly.

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked.

"Asleep, that's why I told you to be quiet."

"Asleep?" Scott asked.

"Yes." I nodded, "even he needs sleep. What do you want?"

"Help." Scott spoke, "I know I was part of getting Derek arrested, and by doing that we practically announce you both to the hunters." I stayed silent allowing him to continue.

"I had a dream about hurting someone, then someone else _was_ hurt!" He exclaimed in a huff. I put a finger to my lips before moving closer to him, "do you think you hurt the driver?" Solemnly Scott nodded, "what do I do? I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You don't want to hurt her." I shook my head, "you need to remember. Go to the bus."

"But I've already tried!" He exclaimed.

"This time use your other senses." I explained, "smell, touch, get a feel for the place. They will help you remember."

"Okay…" He nodded before looking back at me, "what about my control?" I fell silent and thought for a moment before shrugging, "I'll help. Maybe Derek. But first you gotta go back to bus, alright?" Scott gave a solid nod before jogging away. Letting out a small breath I went back into the Hale house to see Derek coming down the stairs.

"He thinks he attacked the driver?" He asked pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah…where are going?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"To look for the Alpha, Lindsey, he just killed someone." Derek tried to pull his arm away but I tightened my grip.

"Hey, you just came back from being out all night, with _no sleep_." I took a step closer, "I'll go, I'll look. You go sleep, take a nap."

"So letting you go out on your own is a good plan?" Derek asked crossing his arms.

"A plausible plan." I countered, "you need sleep, and I need something to do. I'll come back if I don't find anything." Derek crossed set his jaw and stared at me.

"I can handle myself, Der. If anything comes up, I'll come back, or I'll come home." I smiled softly, setting a gentle kiss to his lips before walking to the door, "don't worry, I'll be home before dark."

XXX

It was near sunset when I finally made it to the house of the bus driver. After running around after a few leads and keeping to the shadows, in the evening I figured it would be safer to check out the house. After sending a text to Derek, I quietly snuck around the back of the small white house. Holding be breath, prying open a window I slipped into the house, finding myself in the kitchen. The house was silent, and smelt of dust, and old water, and another strong scent I could not place. Carefully not to make any sound, I made my way towards the dining room. I had only taken a few steps into the room just before my body was slammed to the ground. A gasp escaped my lips as I hit the floor, the body of someone else still trying to pin me to the ground. Letting out a grunt, my elbow connected with part of the person's body that felt like the torso. The grip on me slipped, allowing me to throw the person off. In a haze I regained my posture, ready for another attack, but held still when the clicking of a gun sounded, and the tip of it grazed the back of my head. Frowning, I slowly raised my hands.

"Turn around." The voice snapped. Deep and angry. Immediately my stomach went hollow and I felt as if I was going to fall to the floor. Again the voice ordered for me to turn. Biting my lip, I cursed in the back of my mind. Again the voice boomed, the gun pressed harder against my skull. With all my strength I slowly turned and met the gaze of the person holding the gun. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped open but no words came out.

"I should have been smarter than this…" I muttered taking in a long breath, hoping to calm whatever nerves I had left, "long time no see. Chris."

All was silent as Chris kept the gun aimed at my temple. His face was like mine; expressionless. I had no idea what he was feeling or thinking. But I knew that I had to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Does Derek know your here?" He snapped taking a large step closer.

"Yes…" I squeaked out grabbing the desk behind me for balance. My legs wobbling as my skin heated up.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" He demanded with a frown. Swallowing I shook my head and looked down, going silent.

"At this point, I think it would be best for you to answer." Chris snapped making me flinch. For a moment his expression changed, "you're scared." Slowly I met his gaze.

"Well, there is an Argent pointing a gun at my head." My voice came out in a mumbled.

"What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?" He asked again. Swallowing the fear I made my voice firm, "Derek came back. _Someone_ ," I glare at him, "killed Laura." His stern gaze never shifted, and neither did his gun.

"Where's the Alpha?" He demanded.

"No idea." I shook my head, and continued when he gave me a look, "you I would looking for clues here? If I knew who he was?" Something clicked inside of me that made my back to straight, and my legs go steady. I could not let him see how terrified I felt inside.

"Did he kill the driver?" Chris questioned again. I could see what he was doing, asking questions, fishing for how much I knew.

"Well, since I didn't do it, and Derek did not." I shrugged, "he must have. But you guessed that already."

"There's a beta running around…who is it?"

"How should I know?" I raised an eyebrow, "Derek came here to find out what happened to Laura, we found the Alpha, and have been a bit preoccupied about doing something about him, we don't have any time for babysitting." I lowered my voice, "I'm going to leave now." Slowly moved to the side, and made for the back door, and I was almost there before Chris's arm caught mine. His grip made me stop abruptly and suck in a sharp breath.

"Don't do this. Please." I whispered.

"Show me your eyes." He grumbled, and when I didn't answer he spoke again, "Lindsey show me your eyes or so help me…" I froze when he said my name. I hadn't heard it from his lips in so long, I had forgotten what it sounded like. Now it seemed almost alien. Without being able to stop them tears began to build in my eyes as I whipped around to face him, my eyes glowing a soft green they always had.

"Not blue…" He whispered and let go of my arm.

"Why would they be?" I whispered trying to stop from shaking. Turning I dashed out the back before disappearing. Taking path through the back of town, I didn't stop until I was deep into a part of the forest. Gripping a tree to keep myself upright, my stomach lurched sending it's contents to the forest floor. I moved away towards a thick covering of bushes and dropped to the floor, taking in ragged breaths. Pulling my knees to my chest I stayed, tears running down my cheeks.

I didn't know how long I had been there when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Where are you?" Derek demanded through the phone, "Lindsey it's been hours."

"I know…" I sniffed looking down.

"Lins?" His voice changed to something softer, "where are you baby?"

"In the forest by Pine." I answered, "I'll head back-"

"No," Derek stopped me, "stay there, I'll come and get you."

"Okay…" I whispered and hung up the phone, returning to hugging my knees. T wasn't long before I heard Derek's car approaching. I didn't try to get up, at this point I didn't have the energy to do so. Looking up when Derek said my name, I found him kneeling in front of me.

"What happened Lins?" He asked pushing a few strands of hair from my face.

"I'm not sure." I shook my head.

"C'mon." Derek lifted me up and took me to the car.

"What is the Alpha?" Derek asked tossing me a blanket. Despite not knowing where he had gotten it, I wrapped it around myself.

"No." I answered.

"Then what in the world scared you this much?" He came to sit on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him with red eyes, "Argent." I whispered and watched his expression change to anger.

"Did he hurt you?" He demanded.

"No." I shook my head quickly, "he checked my eyes though. He's looking for the Alpha, knows there is a beta. But I don't think he knows it's Scott." I swallowed my throat dry.

"Did…did he say anything about Laura?" Derek asked glancing at me. I shook my head, "no." I saw the hurt in his eyes, mixed with anger. I flopped back on the bed, replaying the events in my head.

"I didn't find anything." I told Derek. He let out a huff of irritation, "then we are just going to have to keep looking." I felt him get up from the bed before tapping my leg, "I'm gonna go get gas, you need anything?" I thought for a moment before getting up "I guess I'll come with."

We had arrived at the gas station Derek got out of the car and began to fill the tank while I stayed in the back. Hearing another car approach but thought nothing of it until Derek muttered something to me. It took me a moment to figure it out.

"Stay there." He had muttered. Slowly I looked through the back window to see Chris getting out of his car. Another car pulled up in front of us, and two more men got out. Taking in a shallow breath I huddled lower in the seat, watching.

"Nice ride." Chris called as Derek unhooked the gas, "black cars though." He continued, "very hard to keep clean. I would suggest a little more maintenance. I am very protective of the things I love." I saw him stop to wash the windshield on the car, "that's something I learned from my family. You don't seem to have a lot of that these days."

I cursed in my head and watched Derek carefully. I could feel his breathing go faster, and heard the cracking of his knuckles. I knew what Chris was doing. Finally Derek relaxed.

"There we go then." Chris spoke, "you can actually see through the window now." HE turned and walked away.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek called stopping him.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded only so he could hear me.

"Check the mans oil." Chris ordered with a smirk. Suddenly another man came to the car and shattered the passenger window with his gun. I flinched, covering my face.

"Have a good night." Chris spoke before walking back to his car. Derek got back in the car, and I smacked his on the back of his head.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded, "he was leaving!"

"He had to know that I wasn't going to do anything." Derek responded, "and no more hitting."

"That was stupid Hale!" I argued, "it was an invite for them to hurt you! Okay?!"

"They live by a code." Derek replied, "remember? I haven't hurt any of them. The other way around actually." I sat in the back seat and folded my arms, "don't remind me of their stupid rules."

"Sorry," he apologized, "just one more stop."

Sitting in the front of the car, I tapped a rhythm on my leg while Derek was inside.

"Come on Hale." I glanced at my phone. Suddenly he hoped into the passenger side, not caring about the glass.

"What happened?" I asked before starting the car.

"He knew me." Derek spoke. I looked at the expression on his face. He looked paler than usual and more confused.

"What do you mean he _knew you_?"

"He said my name. Then he apologized." Derek shook his head.

"Apologized? For what?"

"I have no idea." He looked over at me with wide eyes, "I think it has something to do with Laura…"

XXX

It was about half an hour later, when Scott burst into the house.

"Derek!" He yelled, "Lindsey!"

"No." I hissed. Derek stood and wandered towards the door, his fists clenched.

"I know what you did!" He called.

"I didn't do anything." Derek grumbled, his hands clenched into fists, shoulders rigid. He was trying to keep calm. I heard Scott climbing the stairs.

"You killed him!" He yelled again. I went up and stood my Derek placing a hand on his back.

"He died."

"Like your sister died?" Scott demanded. I heard Derek's heart beat faster.

"Derek." I whispered trying to calm him.

"My sister was _missing_. I came here looking for her."

"You found her." Scott retired.

"I found her in pieces!" Derek snapped, "being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both." Scott replied, "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff. About you, and Lindsey."

Derek charged out the door before I could catch him, and the net thing I heard was someone falling down the stairs. Then someone went through a wall. Dashing down the stairs I found Derek and Scott fighting in 'living room' of the Hale house. I had planned to stay back until Scott flipped Derek over the table in the room with an old wooden oar. Without thinking I grabbed the oar from Scott, and threw him to the back wall standing in front of Derek, growling. Scott got up and charged at me, quickly i bent backwards before springing back up and hitting his back with my first, sending him straight towards Derek. Casting him to the floor Derek lifted him by the throat and slammed him down again, and again, before tossing Scott into a wall. I stood back as Derek slashed the front of Scott making him stumble and grunt in pain. Quickly I grabbed him and set him in a chair. Letting out deep breaths I rolled my neck, changing back.

"I didn't kill him." Derek turned to him, "neither of us did. None of us did. It's not our fault and it's not mine."

"This?!" Scott asked getting up to stalk towards Derek, I moved to stop him but Derek caught my arm.

"This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" He yelled.

"No, I didn't" Derek countered sternly.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott snapped.

"No, I'm not." Derek countered again.

"What?!" Scott shook his head in confusion. Derek leaned in closer, "I'm not the one who bit you." I watched as Scott touched where Derek had scratched him, looking at his hand falling back onto the couch.

"There's another." He looked up at us.

"It's an Alpha." I answered leaning back onto a table, "the most dangerous of our kind."

"You, Lindsey and I," Derek continued, "we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us. My sister came here looking for himm, now lindsey and I are trying to find him. But I don't think I can do that without _you_."

"Why me?" Scott questioned looking down.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you Scott, you're the one he wants."

Scott sat silently in the passenger seat as I drove him home.

"Sorry." I said as we waited at a stop light, "about slamming you into a wall. I was going to let Derek handle it," I glanced at him as he stayed silent, "but when you hit him, my instincts kicked in, and I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Where did you learn to move like that?" He finally spoke, "it wasn't like Derek."

"That would be because Derek didn't teach me to fight." I shifted in my seat.

"Who did?" Scott asked much to my wished that he would stop.

"My…parents." I turned a corner towards Scott's house.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Not around." I shrugged, "but I have Derek."

"Why aren't they?" He questioned again.

"Scott." I glanced at him, "please don't."

"Stiles told what he found out about you. Not existing in the system." He pressed, "and I think I know why."

"Trust me, you don't." I answered, pulling to the side of the road in front of his house, "there, you're home."

"They didn't like what you became did they, your parents?" He asked turning towards me. I eyed him, "you're home. Get out of the car."

"They couldn't have been okay with it. Not when they are-"

"Don't." I put my hand up, "please don't…how did you find out?"

"She look like you." Scott swallowed, "I didn't realize it at first, but then…does she know about you?"

"No," I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"She wouldn't hate you." Scott spoke gently, "I don't think-"

"That's just it Scott!" I cut him off again, turning in the seat towards him, "you don't think! Do you have any idea who they are?! They have been around for four hundred years! Hunting and killing anything they can get their hands on, or because they think the creatures are a threat."

"So you are… you're an Argent!" He exclaimed seeming excited and shocked.

"Not," I stopped him, "not anymore! I haven't been for a very very long time."

"What happened to you?" He questioned, but I ignored him and opened his door.

"Lindsey." He didn't get out, "what happened to you?"

"I ran for my life!" I snapped, "and if you're smart? You will stay the hell away from _them_ , and don't even think about telling them about me. They already know." I leaned on the side of the door, "just go inside Scott." I could tell he was frowning by how silently he left the car. As soon as he was inside, I drove back towards the Hale house. This time I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry over them. Not anymore.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
